Dragonschoice
by Jack Harper
Summary: Thread has not fallen for two Passes, but as the 12th Pass approaches, and new dangers arise, two women will have to go against tradition and propriety in order to save the dragons, and even Pern.
1. Jiranika is Searched

**I do not own Pern or any of the original Holds and Halls and Weyrs. I do own the OCs I created, and any added places that are not originally part of Pern.**

* * *

><p>Jiranika stood on the fire heights looking out at the horizon and watching the sun rise. Inching above the horizon only for a moment before dipping out of sight was the Red Star. Jiranika felt herself shiver. She knew better, Thread had been eradicated in the ninth pass, and no Thread had fallen in the tenth or eleventh pass of the red star. Somehow, as the twelfth pass approached, Jiranika felt a deep dread that something was happening.<p>

"Jiranika!" Holder Jirren called to his youngest daughter. She looked down at her father. He was standing with a few dragonriders. Thread was gone, but there were still two Weyrs that lived by tradition. The other Weyrs had been cleaned out, and some dragonriders lived in Holds or helped the dolphin trainers.

"Good morning, Weyrleader L'szlo and bronze Japheth," Jiranika said as she recognized the bronze pair. "And K'ran and blue Azurith, you must be on Search," She observed greeting Fort Weyr's best Search dragon. There was also a green dragon present, but she could not see her rider.

"You're right Lady Jiranika, we do ride on Search," The Weyrleader said.

"I had heard Hiraanith had taken her Maiden Flight and Clutched a large amount of eggs, you and Japheth must be proud," She said.

"Very," Weyrleader L'szlo said thumping his dragon's thigh affectionately. "We have also been fortunate enough to have a golden egg laid," He added. Jiranika was surprised for the first time. She was in line to be Lady Holder of Fort Hold, and made it her business to know what was happening in her Hold and the Weyr her hold was bound to. She had not heard about the gold egg.

"I was unaware," She said looking at her father. The man was old and tired. He was ready to hand Fort Hold over to his daughter, if only she would find a husband.

"You are here in Search of women then?" Jiranika asked.

"Yes, and Azurith has a very good sense for finding goldriders. He found Weyrwoman Filia, and the junior Weyrwoman at High Reaches," L'szlo explained. K'ran looked embarrassed at the praise, but Azurith preened at the compliment.

"I have heard of their skill," Jiranika said. She was very aware of the bronzes and golds of Fort and High Reaches, and she knew all the browns, blues, and greens that had notable talents.

"May we Move around the Hold?" The Weyrleader asked turning to Jiranika's father. He was still in charge.

"Of course, take whatever time you need," Jirren said.

"Thank you Lord Holder," The Weyrleader said. Jiranika was looking at the pretty green dragon. She was a soft shade of jade with dark, mossy spider web like veins covering her hide. She was quite beautiful.

After a long moment of looking at the green dragon, Jiranika realized the green dragon was looking back. She knew dragons were intelligent, but just how intelligent? The green extended her neck forward, and Jiranika reached her hand forward. She stopped, and let the green put her nose into her open palm. She was warm and Jiranika felt giddy and childish at touching her first dragon.

Standing beside the green beauty, and leaning against her, with his back to Jiranika, was who she assumed to be the greenrider. He was taller than any greenrider she had seen.

"I seem to have made a friend," She said to get his attention. The dragonman turned to face her, and Jiranika felt her face heat up. He was tall and surprisingly thin for a dragonrider. His black hair was longer than she expected, and was shaggy as it fell around his face. His eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen, and his skin was slightly pale, not in a sickly way. He was very handsome, and Jiranika found herself blushing in his presence.

"Gwyneth is a friendly little flirt," He said touching the dragon's shoulder and looking at her tenderly.

"Well Gwyneth, you certainly do shimmer like jewels in the sea," Jiranika said stroking the dragon's nose softly. Gwyneth's eyes whirled and she began to preen.

"Don't feed too much into her vanity," The greenrider joked. Jiranika smiled at him.

"I'm Jiranika, Lady Holder to be," She said.

"M'kya, rider of the beautiful green Gwyneth," The greenrider said.

"Pleased to meet you, dragonrider," Jiranika said smiling at the man. He returned her smile with such a deep and penetrating stare that Jiranika had to look away.

Gwyneth seemed to notice that the attention was no longer on her, and she nudged Jiranika gently with her nose.

"I'm so sorry dear one," Jiranika said reaching forward to rub the greens oh so sensitive eye ridge that had presented itself.

"She likes you," M'kya said smiling fondly at his dragon.

Gwyneth was nudged out of the way by the blue Azurith who seemed curious as to why the green dragon was so content.

"Well hello there," Jiranika said looking into the deep eyes of the blue dragon.

"He likes you as well," K'ran said now paying attention to what his dragon was up to.

"Aren't I the popular one," Jiranika said with a childlike giggle.

Azurith looked at his rider and warbled.

"Azurith says that Jiranika is strong willed, and good hearted. He says he would follow her as a queen." K'ran spoke to L'szlo, but Jiranika understood what was happening.

"Gwyneth agrees, you are the object of our Search here," M'kya said.

"But," Jiranika started to say. She looked to Lord Jirren for help.

"My daughter, I will not stop you from going to the Weyr, if that is your wish, this is your choice alone," He said touching her cheek lightly.

"Okay," Jiranika said turning back to the three dragonriders. "I will go, I will stand as a Candidate."

"We are pleased of your decision," Weyrleader L'szlo said with a smile. "M'kya, escort Jiranika back to the Weyr and get her settled in with the other junior queen Candidates." It was a gentle order, but it was an order all the same.

"Yes, Sir," M'kya said. "Are you ready?" He asked the Lady Holder.

"I think so," She said. She moved to Gwyneth's side and paused to figure out how to climb onto the dragon's back. M'kya was about to offer her a hand, which she was too independent to take, when Gwyneth knelt down on her forearms to allow Jiranika easy mounting.

"Thank you Gwyneth," Jiranika said, pleased that that dragon had saved them all from an awkward situation.

M'kya climbed onto Gwyneth's back behind her, and he slipped an arm around Jiranika's waist as Gwyneth began to pump her wings for takeoff.

They were airborne in seconds, and Jiranika gasped as the ground shrank below them. She was smiling, completely thrilled with dragon flight.

"This is amazing," She said, voicing her thoughts to M'kya.

"We have to shift Between, are you ready to brace the cold?" He asked.

"Yes," Jiranika said. As they went Between, the cold constricted Jiranika's lungs, and she grabbed onto the nearest object that would hold her steady. She had not been prepared for that.

When they emerged from Between, she began to relax again. What she had grabbed in the cold of Between was M'kya's arm that was still tightly around her waist. She let go promptly.

"I'm sorry, the cold startled me," She said.

M'kya grinned pleasantly at her.

"You'll have to get used to it if you are going to be a dragonrider," He said. "Of course, you will generally be wearing riding clothing, and wherhide protection, not a feather light dress," He said teasing her.

"I only wear this dratted dress because it is improper for a woman of my station to dress otherwise," She said a bit bitterly.

Gwyneth gave a loud bugle before dropping onto her ledge. Jiranika slid off the dragon's back, and M'kya followed.

"Thank you beautiful green for bringing me here," She said stroking the soft hide one more time.

"Let's get you to the kitchens so Headwoman Marika can get you ready to join the other girls," M'kya said touching Jiranika's arm to get her attention. She became slightly dazed by the simple touch. Who was this dragonrider to make her feel like a giddy little girl?


	2. Asatira Meets the Weyrleader

Asatira was molding a pot out of clay when there was a sudden commotion out beyond the Hold gates. She dropped her Craft, and followed the rush of people that were heading towards the gates.

Two dragons and their riders were waiting outside. There was a bronze, the Weyrleader, Asatira recognized him, and a blue dragon. He must have been a Search dragon since there was a Clutch on the Sands.

After a while the crowd began to clear when the excitement of seeing the dragons wore off. Asatira was turning to head back towards her pottery when someone called to her.

"You there, young potter," A thick male voice said.

"Yes?" Asatira asked turning to face the bluerider. His dragon had moved very close to her and was watching her with whirring eyes. He was a lovely dragon.

"As you know, we ride on Search, looking for both male and female Candidates, as there is a gold egg on the Sands," He said.

"Oh?" Asatira asked. She had not heard of the gold egg. She was suddenly distracted by the sight of the Weyrleader. Asatira had known that bronzeriders were supposed to be handsome, but her stomach did a quick flip flop when she saw him directly. His tan skin was golden light with the sun rays, and his hair was cut close to his scalp. His brown eyes portrayed understanding, kindness, and everything that she would have expected from a Weyrleader. Asatira was lost in his eyes, hardly noticing that he was looking back at her.

With a sudden blush at the sound of someone elses voice, the girl quickly turned away.

"Azurith tells me you are a strong woman with a sharp mind and the ability to lead," He said.

"Me?" Asatira asked she gave a snort of laughter. Asatira was shy and timid and couldn't get a wherry to obey her, let alone a whole Weyr.

"He asks that you give yourself a chance and join as at High Reaches Weyr for the Hatching."

"I have to speak to my Master," Asatira said. She was cool on the outside, but thrilled on the inside. Even if she weren't to Impress a Queen, she could get out of her Craft and live in the Weyr!

Asatira spoke to her Master. He was reluctant to let her go, but he did.

"K'ran, continue along with the Wing to the next Hold," The Weyrleader said tot he bluerider. "I will bring this young lady back to the Weyr."

"Yes, sir," The rider addressed as K'ran answered. Asatira felt suddenly very uneasy to be placed on the neck of a large bronze dragon with the Weyrleader riding behind her.

"What is your name?" Weyrleader L'szlo asked as he and the lovely bronze Japheth approached her.

"Asatira," She said quietly while looking at her feet. She could tell the Weyrleader was looking hard at her.

"Don't be afraid, Japheth is harmless, and the Weyr is a far better place to live than a Hold," He said taking her arm and leading her to the dragon's side. Asatira was in shock at the warmth of his hand, at the sweet roughness of his skin.

"I'm not afraid of dragons," She managed to say. "Nor am I afraid of leaving the Hold."

"You are afraid of dragonriders, but not dragons?" He asked putting one hand on each side of her waist, which caused her to blush and feel slightly feverish. He hadn't made any move to lift her, only held her body in his hands.

"Dragons only act upon instinct, and even then they are gentle and kind, dragonriders can be ruthless and hard, and express that in much more painful ways than a dragon," She said looking up into the bronzerider's beautiful face. He grinned down at her.

"You don't trust dragonriders?" He asked.

"I have not yet met a dragonrider that has been proven worthy of my trust," Asatira was becoming more comfortable speaking with the Weyrleader, and she hardly noticed that he was still holding her waist. They took a long moment to look at one another. Asatira felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Then I will humbly vow to gain your trust and be the first," Weyrleader L'szlo said with a soft, easy smile. The smile showed that he was not making fun of her, but he clearly was not upset about what she had said. With his words, L'szlo tightened his arms on Asatira's waist, and a deep blush colored her cheeks as he lifted her onto Japheth's neck.

The Weyrleader climbed up behind her and secured an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" He asked. Asatira nodded, and Japheth began pumping his wings and bounding forward, until he caught the air and was soon soaring higher than the clouds. Asatira's breath was taken away as she watched the clouds role by in unnameable shapes.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is up here," She shouted over the moving air to the Weyrleader.

"Wait until you see your new home," He said giving her waist a gentle squeeze with his arm. "We are going Between now, it will be cold," He added as a warning. Asatira nodded.

When Japheth moved Between, Asatira felt like her body was collapsing. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, three times, until they were no longer immersed in cold. The air was warm once again, and Asatira opened her eyes to see her new Weyr for the first time.

Weyrleader L'szlo had been right, it was beyond beautiful. Asatira smiled and gave a small, joyful giggle.

"This is wonderful," She said happily as the great bronze began to lower himself towards the ground.

When Asatira and the Weyrleader parted ways, so he could get back to work, and she could join the other Candidates, he brushed her cheek slightly with his finger before brusquely walking away. Asatira was still awed into silence when she was led to the Candidate Barracks.

"Hello," Someone with a strong voice said, which snapped Asatira out of her small daze.

"Hi," She said sighing and sitting heavily on an empty bunk. It was next to the one the girl that had spoken was sitting on.

"I'm Jiranika," The red headed girl said smiling.

" I'm Asatira," Asatira responded. The two girls took a moment to look around at the other Gold Candidates who were all chittering about how they would make the best next Junior Weyrwoman. Asatira saw Jiranika role her eyes, and she strongly felt like imitating her.

"Useless lunks with no more of a brain than a wherry," Jiranika said with a grin.

"I agree," Asatira said. She was not one for gossip and comparing beauty and clothing, or any such girly thing. Yet that was what all the other girls seemed absorbed with. They were excited, nervous, and all together annoying.

"Do you have a bunk scoped out yet?" Jiranika asked.

"No, I'm not brave enough to get in the middle of that mess," Asatira said motioning to the giddy gossiping girls that surrounded each other.

"This one is empty," Jiranika said pointing to the one beside her.

"Okay," Asatira said shrugging and putting her bag on the bunk.

"Where did you come from?" Jiranika asked.

"A small Hold where I was an apprentice Potter," Asatira answered. "Where are you from?"

"Potting? How wonderful it would be to learn a real craft," Jiranika said. "I was the heir to Nabol Hold, but my father, and myself, agree that perhaps as a Weyrwoman I could better serve my Hold and all of Pern." She rolled her eyes when she said Weyrwoman.

"You don't want to Impress?" Asatira asked.

"Oh no, I'd love to Impress, I'm not sure gold is really my color though," She grinned mischievously at her new friend. Asatira smiled uneasily and went back to unpacking. From the way Jiranika was sitting on her bed, from the way she spoke, and her general attitude suggested she would make a decent Weyrwoman, what else could she want?

"Honestly, I'm not even sure why I got Searched," Asatira said confiding in the other girl. "I've never been able to be a leader type, there is no way I could be Weyrwoman, even just a Junior one."

"Well, the dragons do seem to know when they have found someone worth Impressing," Jiranika said thoughtfully.

"Have you met the Weyrleader?" Asatira asked despite herself. She was completely smitten with the way he had treated her.

"Weyrleader L'szlo?" Jiranika asked. "Yes, he has been to Nabol several times," She said absently her mind was wandering into another thought.

"He is nicer than I expected," Asatira said.

"Most dragonriders are decent," Jiranika said allowing herself to come back to the conversation. "You haven't met many, have you?"

"Not really," Asatira said, "Only a few haughty and unpleasant ones."

"Weyrleader L'szlo is a very good dragonman," Jiranika said. Asatira smiled and felt her skin heat up as she thought of the wonderful bronzerider.

"I hear it is Weyrwoman Filia we will have to be cautious of," Jiranika continued. "I personally have not met her, but those who have say she is short tempered, spoiled, and really full of herself."

Asatira's smile faltered. She forgot about Weyrwoman Filia, and that the Weyrleader was weyrmated to her. She had not heard what Jiranika reported, all she had heard was how beautiful Filia was. Her mind began to reel. How could the Weyrleader even notice her with a Weyrwoman of such beauty.

Asatira was nice and curvy with dark hair that was usually a tangled mess, and dirt under her fingernails. She must have been imagining the way he was treating her.


	3. A Dragon is a Dragon No Matter the Color

Jiranika listened to Weyrwoman Filia repeat the story of her own Impression for the hundredth time. She was sitting on the warm Sands beside Asatira among the other girl Candidates.

Her eyes kept shifting in the direction of the male Candidates learning about fighting dragons.

"I hope you become Weyrwoman," Jiranika whispered to Asatira.

"Why?" The dark haired girl asked appalled.

"I think I would be much better suited for a green dragon," Jiranika said with a sly smile.

"What? You know only men ride fighting dragons," Asatira said with a nervous glance at the Weyrwoman.

"It hasn't always been that way," Jiranika said. "There were several women riding green dragons in the ninth pass, there has even been a report of one or two women on blue dragons."

"That is scandalous," Asatira said, but she was smiling at her friend.

"I would feel better on a fighting dragon for when the Twelfth Pass comes about," Jiranika said.

"Shhh," Asatira admonished. "You know as well as I that Thread is never returning."

"Did I say Thread?" Jiranika asked. "I just feel something..."

"Girls!" Filia called them to attention. "This is vital information if you are going to survive Impression."

Jiranika and Asatira fell silent.

Once they were released from the Weyrwoman's presence and sent back to their barracks, Asatira and Jiranika picked up their conversation again.

"The ninth pass was the last of Thread," Asatira said convinced.

"I agree with you, for the most part, but I feel in my bones that something is coming with the return of the red star, maybe not Thread, maybe it is Thread," Jiranika explained.

"There is nothing," Asatira said.

"Then why are the dragons restless when the red star appears? Why are the older riders anxious, even though none of them were alive for the last Threadfall? Others feel it too, the dragons feel it," Jiranika said.

"I want to believe you," Asatira said, "But I would rather believe we are safe."

Jiranika smiled a little out of context to their conversation. She saw M'kya standing with Gwyneth only a few lengths away. He was watching her, and she felt a sudden rush of tingles through her body.

"What?" Asatira asked seeing her face. She followed her friend's gaze and saw the greenrider. "Oh." Asatira and M'kya weren't friends. They tolerated each other, but Asatira felt that Jiranika was giving an inappropriate impression and idea of what she wanted from him.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a bit," Jiranika said nudging Asatira.

"Don't get in trouble," Asatira said warningly. "It isn't natural, the way you are with him."

"M'kya is a great friend," Jiranika said beginning to break off from their trajectory. "And it isn't anymore unnatural than your infatuation with the Weyrleader." Jiranika smiled, and Asatira smiled back. They didn't always agree with one another, but they really were the best of friends.

"Be careful," Asatira said. Jiranika nodded and then turned and picked up her pace as she approached M'kya.

"Don't you have things to do, greenrider?" Jiranika asked teasingly.

"Don't order me around, you haven't Impressed gold yet," M'kya said returning her playful smile.

"I don't think I will," Jiranika said suddenly becoming serious.

"Why, you'd make a wonderful Weyrwoman," M'kya said.

"Good evening dear Gwyneth, as always you are absolutely stunning," Jiranika said ignoring M'kya's question for the moment. The green dragon preened at the compliment, and lowered her head. Jiranika obligingly scratched the soft eye ridge that had Gwyneth humming in pleasure.

"Gwyneth says you are meant for great things," M'kya said.

"Well I can do great things on a fighting dragon," Jiranika said. "Besides, I'd feel more comfortable on a flaming dragon, with the twelfth pass approaching."

"You think Thread is to return?" M'kya asked not even looking surprised that Jiranika mentioned wanting to Impress a fighting dragon.

"I don't know what is coming, but it is something," Jiranika said softly. She had only discussed her odd premonitions with Asatira, and she felt suddenly self conscious.

"That would explain Gwyneth's strange nightmares, and my own," M'kya said looking thoughtful. "A green would suite you very well," He added.

"A green?" Jiranika asked. "I love green dragons, especially this one here," She said nudging Gwyneth, who warbled in delight. "Perhaps I could Impress a green." Jiranika was deep in thought. They fell into an easy silence.

A large shadow fell across the Candidate and the young rider. A bronze shape landed less than a dragonlength away from Jiranika and M'kya. Jiranika recognized the rider, and a surly glare took over her features.

"V'vek, I thought you were at Fort Weyr," Jiranika said not even offering him the pleasantries of dragonriders.

"They asked me to come back and help with the new weyrlings," The bronzerider said smiling pleasantly at the girl. "Jiranika, you have not yet met my Bronze Arunth,"

Jiranika gave a nod of acknowledgment towards the dragon, and then looked back at V'vek.

"What are you doing, future junior Weyrwoman, keeping company with greenriders?" V'vek asked looking condescendingly at M'kya.

"I happen to like keeping the company of greenriders, so you just shut your mouth bronzerider V'vek," Jiranika said. She knew she could get in trouble, a Candidate was a really low rank, and he was a full fledged bronzerider.

V'vek smiled indulgently at Jiranika.

"For now," He said. "But once you Impress that pretty little gold, we can be together like we always wanted." Jiranika snorted.

"Like you always wanted," She corrected. V'vek shrugged.

"You will see, Arunth will out fly any other bronze in order to win you and your queen," He said.

"Arunth won't come within a hundred dragonlegnths of whichever dragon I Impress," Jiranika snapped.

"Greens don't Fly Golds!" V'vek hissed before remounting Arunth and taking off into the air again.

"That man," Jiranika said clearly irked. She turned a smile on M'kya. "He grew up at Nabol, his family was close to mine, then he was Searched, and I thought I was rid of him." She gave a soft laugh.

"If you Impress a green I suppose that will get him off your back," M'kya said. "He seems to be the type that only goes for gold." They both shared a small laugh

"I should get back to the Barracks, I don't want to get in trouble," Jiranika said finally. The two shared one final look full of longing and affection. It surprised Jiranika how much she enjoyed M'kya's company, and how much she felt herself longing for more, sometimes.


	4. The Hatching

Asatira woke up to the deep humming of dragons all around the Weyr. She was going to be late for the Hatching! She stood up in a hurry and found that Jiranika had laid out the white clothing meant for her to wear for the Hatching at the end of her bed. She changed quickly, wondering why no one had awoken her, and began to run through the Weyr to the Hatching Sands.

She found her way into the throng of other girl Candidates sitting around the very large golden egg. The Weyrleader watched Asatira take her place, and the girl was well aware of his eyes on her. Was he watching her because she was late, or was there another reason? Asatira didn't have time to dwell on that thought because the gold egg had begun to tremble.

Instinctively, Asatira looked around to find Jiranika. She didn't see her friend among the girls. She felt a sudden burst of fear. Jiranika was not there!

The eggs on the Sands began to crack, and the largest egg in the group shattered, revealing a stunningly large brown dragonet. He raised his head from the shells, and immediately made his way to a slender, somewhat feminine looking boy standing among the other Candidates. The brown never faltered as Impression was made. This boy was his, there was no question. Asatira could see the dragonets determination.

All the other eggs seemed to start hatching at once, even the gold egg began to crack. Asatira couldn't stay here. Her mind was spinning, and she was fearful about Impressing a gold and not being able to live as a weyrwoman. Slipping away from the girls, Asatira found her way through the cracking eggs hoping to be unseen in the commotion of Impressions happening everywhere.

Turning to look behind her one last time at the golden egg, and saying goodbye to her future as a dragonrider, Asatira tripped and fell backwards over one of the eggs.

It hurt to be tripped over, Asatira was told by a little stream of consciousness in her mind. Looking around, Asatira realized she had tripped over a little green dragonet that was absolutely beautiful, and the most wonderful dragon on Pern.

Tanith said that her wing hurt, being stuck where Asatira had tripped over it. How did she know the little one's name?

Tanith repeated that her wing hurt, said that she was hungry, and wondered if Asatira was going to continue sitting there, or if she was going to help her.

"Did I Impress you?" Asatira whispered a bit to herself, but also to the dragon.

_You are mine, and I am your Tanith,_ Tanith said clearly in Asatira's mind. With a sudden flood of joy, Asatira reached forward to stroke the soft hide of her new lifemate.

The other Weyrlings were leaving the Sands with their dragons, and those that did not Impress were making their way out in a different direction. It was time for the gold egg to hatch.

Asatira looked over to the gold, and watched as a large dragonet burst from the shell. The golden beauty took a long look at the Candidates offered to her, and then one brave girl stepped forward and hugged the little dragon, and Impression was made.

Tanith nudged Asatira's legs. She was still sitting on the hot Sands. With a jolt, Asatira prepared to stand. She was the last weyrling on the Sands, and Tanith was awfully hungry.

"What have you done?" A shrieking voice called from behind her. Asatira turned to see Weyrwoman Filia pointing a finger at her and looking very distraught.

Instinctively, Asatira put her arms protectively around Tanith and looked defiantly at the Weyrwoman.

"Weyrwoman, it is clear that Asatira has Impressed green..." Weyrleader L'szlo intervened and waited to hear the dragon's name.

"Tanith," Asatira said.

"Green Tanith," L'szlo said to the Weyrwoman. Asatira was not really watching their interaction. She was too occupied by the thought that Weyrleader L'szlo remembered her name!

"That isn't possible," Filia said. The stands were almost clear by now, no one was really paying attention to what was happening on the Sands below. They were hungry, and eager to see the weyrlings.

"It appears to be," The Weyrleader said. "And it was several Passes ago."

"How, I don't..." The Weyrwoman was very upset.

"Go and attend to Sadia and Okoth," The Weyrleader said referring to the new junior weyrwoman. His tone was quiet, but firm enough that Filia offered no resistance.

L'szlo turned to Asatira and the young green.

"Tanith looks healthy," He said examining the dragonet. "She is a bit small, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with her." L'szlo extended an arm to help Asatira to her feet. The girl took his offered hand and he pulled her up.

Asatira looked at the Weyrleader and felt herself blush. Tanith bumped her legs, with caused her to fall forward into the Weyrleader.

"My apologies," Asatira said as the Weyrleader steadied her.

"I think it is time for you and young Tanith to join the other Weyrlings," L'szlo said with a warm smile before lightly touching Asatira's cheek. Maybe she wasn't imagining how he treated her, or perhaps he was just a kind man!

Jiranika was standing in a stunning dress next to a young boy with the very large brown hatchling at his feet. Asatira couldn't see why Jiranika was so happy, she had missed the Hatching! Making her way over with Tanith, Asatira waved to get Jiranika's attention.

"Asatira, isn't this wonderful?" She asked running forward and embracing her friend. "I see you have done very well for yourself, with a young green at your side," She said.

"Jiranika, you missed the Hatching!" Asatira said still confused.

"You didn't recognize me?" She asked.

"What did you do?" Asatira asked suddenly mortified.

"I didn't do anything," Jiranika said sharply. "Seth wanted me, and he would have come to me whether I was standing with the girls or not."

"Seth? He?" Asatira looked around and saw the large brown looking up at Jiranika with adoration in his eyes.

"Yes, I Impressed a brown, and he is the largest dragon born of our clutch, since no bronzes hatched," She said with a sly grin.

"Weyrwoman Filia threw a fit when she found out I Impressed a green, and women used to ride greens at one point in history. How will she react to this?" Asatira thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter. Impression cannot be undone, and Seth knew that I was the one he wanted from the start," Jiranika said. Asatira could not deny how determined the brown dragon had seemed to get to that boy, or Jiranika disguised as a boy, on the Sands.

"Asatira," A deep yet soft voice called. "How is Tanith fairing?" The Weyrleader asked as he approached the girls.

"She is quite well, now that she is fed," Asatira responded, looking up at the Weyrleader with complete happiness.

"Good, Japheth informs me that she will prosper and be great," L'szlo said. Asatira grinned, she couldn't help it.

"Thank you Weyrleader," She said.

"Do not bother with silly titles while we are not in formal settings," L'szlo said returning her grin, and then softening his eyes to a strange look that Asatira did not recognize, but she felt warm under it.

"Jiranika!" a male voice called. M'kya was on his way towards her and the large brown.

"M'kya!" Jiranika called throwing herself into his arms and hugging him. "Did you see me? Did you see Seth?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw everything," M'kya said releasing the girl quickly since they were in the presence of the Weyrleader. He looked at Jiranika with a sort of possessive pride.

"Weyrleader, my duty to bronze Japheth," He said turning back to formalities.

"Gwyneth is well?" L'szlo asked.

"Yes, very," M'kya said.

"Now, about this," L'szlo said motioning between the impressive brown dragonet and Jiranika. "Am I to understand that you Impressed this wonderful, healthy, rather large brown?" He asked.

Jiranika looked at the Weyrleader defiantly.

"I did," She said. The Weyrleader nodded.

"I see," He said slowly. He was thinking hard. "Seth you said?"

"Yes, his name is Seth," Jiranika confirmed.

"He did seem to know what he was doing on the Sands," L'szlo said. "Japheth says not to worry and that Seth will do great things," He said. Jiranika smiled and beamed at M'kya.

"Still, I will be keeping a close watch on you, both of you," The Weyrleader warned. "And I expect the both of you to excel in your classes and training. If you were able to Impress fighting dragons, you could potentially hold an important rank in the Weyr."

"Of course, Weyrleader," Jiranika said with a respectful nod. The Weyrleader began to move away, but he turned to Asatira to give her a final, tender smile. Asatira blushed and averted her eyes to look at Tanith.

"I will make the arrangements for the two of you to share a weyr instead of rooming with the male weyrlings," He said as a final word before disappearing into a throng of people.

The girls exchanged a look of excitement.


End file.
